


Light of Dawn

by Rabidy



Series: The Elements [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabidy/pseuds/Rabidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people in this world, that are either here to pick you up, or knock you down. To cause you pain, or cause you sadness. Or to simply light up your world and show you the true meaning of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Dawn

Some of the happiest people in life, have lived the saddest lives.

Some of the brightest eyes have cried the most tears.

Some of the best smiles, frowned at night when they were alone.

But there are people in this world. They are either here to pick you up, or knock you down. To cause you pain, or cause you sadness. Or to simply light up your world and show you the true meaning of life.

_

Everyone needs a friend, whether you  
would like to admit it or not. There is nothing wrong with having a shoulder to go cry on. Someone to lean on for support.

Armin Arlet, a nice young boy, had two. But when the boy needed them both they seemed to vanish.

Armin wasn't your typical kid, but he was still decent. Respectful. Smart. Brave.

Yet he wasn't exactly all that tough.

"Nerd! "

"Mommas Boy!"

"Fagot! "

The little children were laughing joyously at him.

Laughing at his pain.

One boy even kicked him.

" Children are little shits." He remembered his friend Eren saying.

It was ironic, because he's a child himself. Except, he was more mature.

More tougher.

And also know where to be found.

Sighing deeply, he really didn't mind the pain they inflicted on his body. It was worth it to him. He knew that there was life outside these walls, that were better than the inside.

Armin wanted to explore it all.

He wanted to see the animals.

The different types of plants .

He let out a soft chuckle.

'Or the big ass trees in Eren's case. '

Picking himself up off the ground slowly, he quickly dusted himself off, completely ignoring the kids around him.

"Going back to you mommy Faggot? " One kid taunted.

Ignoring him Armin tried to walk away.

"What," The kid continued. "Where's your friend Jaeger and Ackerman at now?" He was walking behind Armin, who was trying desperately to get away from him.

Picking up his pace, he still ignored him.

"How come you never say anything Armin? You make yourself look like a freak. I'm pretty sure that's not normal. " The kid continued.

He was a chubby kid, having come from a religious family. They believed that the walls were a "A gift from the highest above. "

"They are all fucking lunatics. " Eren had told him.

Damian was his name. The little chubby bastard enjoyed teasing Armin and making his life hell.

His family did a good job with him really.

" You do realize that they both make you look bad Armin. I care about you enough to tell you that those two are nothing but trouble. " He said so sincerely, that Armin almost believed him.

The keyword here is almost.

His friends maybe were a little bit 'off ' , but they were his friends nonetheless. They were true to him, and were always there to pick him up.

Well Eren picked him while Mikasa stared blankly.

Instead of replying he just continued to walk faster.

"Your just going to ignore me ? " Damian asked innocently. "I hate doing this to you, but you asked for it. "

Not giving him anytime to react he grabbed the blondes hair and rudely through him down, kneeing him in the stomach.

"Just keep in mind that you brought this upon yourself. " He said tiredly.

Bringing his fist down to the back of Armin's head, Damian once again kneed him in the stomach, earning a blood curling scream from him.

'This poor confused soul. ' Damion thought to himself.

The boy's father had corrupted him, he had been told. Made him believe that the walls were a cage that trapped humanity. That life was better outside these walls, that one day humanity could defeat all the Titans and finally gain a win. Worshipping the walls were wrong. Their was a Creator of all things good and evil upon this world. The Creator had somehow separated the lands from the water. Darkness from the light.

'That ignorant fool. '

Now he was dead, and soon his son would be in the same direction.

But Damion wouldn't let that happen, he was going to save this boy.

He punched him in the nose earning a pained moan.

That Jaeger kid and his sister was seriously a bad influence on him.

Mikasa Ackerman was terribly dangerous. The Walls be with him when she found out what he did to Armin . She was protective as hell over him and Jaeger. Always behind them and beating the shit out of anyone who so as much looked at them wrong.

Then their was Eren.

He was insane.

Damian had heard that he wanted to join the military police, suicidal bastard, and that he had killed two men before he was even ten trying to rescue Mikasa. The kid was always angry and moody, but he loved Armin dearly.

How those two got along was beyond Damian, but that didn't matter to him.

They just needed to stay the hell away from Armin.

He was mislead easily, poor kid. It was truly a shame.

Still having a tight grip on Armin's hair, he turned towards the other kids,

"Scram ." He said menacingly.

Quickly obeying his orders the kids all ran off in different directions leaving the two alone, which was exactly what Armin feared.

Being alone.

He let out a soft whimper and prayed that Damian would let him go soon. He felt so weak, and cursed himself for not being stronger. Eren was strong, hell even his grandfather was stronger than him.

Where the hell were they?

"Armin . "

Knocking him out of his train of thought, Armin lifted his head up slowly at Damian.

"Y-Yes?" He asked.

Letting out a soft sigh, Damian loosened the grip he had on his hair.

"I care about you kid. " He said tiredly.

'Your a fucking kid too fat ass .' He thought soberly.

"So I'm just looking out for ya. You can't go around hanging around Ackerman, she's dangerous and Jaeger is just a maniac who's gonna get ya killed one day." He said thoughtfully. "Think about your grandpa Armin, you can't keep and eye on 'em if your dead. Your gonna make ya self look bad. " He finished.

"You should never judge a book by it's cover. " Armin spoke up softly. "They may not be perfect, or normal, but they're my friends and I wouldn't trade them from the world. " He said dearly. "My grandfather is the wisest man I know. He can handle himself." He finished boldly.

"Aww Armin! "

Turning around slowly Damian knew he recognized that voice from anywhere. It was the voice of the most insane fucker with a twisted mind ever.

Eren Jaeger.

And if he was here than that would mean Mikasa would be close by.

"What are you doing? " Mikasa questioned.

Seeing Armin broken and beaten body made both her and Eren infuriated. How dare that big blob do this to their friend?

With a scowl plastered on both their faces, Eren walked slowly and menacingly towards Damian, who was now fearing for his chubby little life.

Letting go of Armin's hair he slowly took a step back, praying to the walls that they would just let him off with a warning.

"Now wait a minute guys I'm pretty sure we can talk about this. " He started.

Noticing the dangerous glare the brother and sister duo had in their eyes, he knew that there wasn't going to be any talking.

Just a good ole fashion beat down.

Looking any and everywhere, besides them, Damian tried to take a step back.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you." Eren said menacingly.

If Damian never believed such a threat in his life, he believed one now. To frightened to do anything but stand still and cry, he did the next best thing to save himself.

.

.

.

He pissed himself and begged for mercy.

"I didn't mean to hurt Arl- I mean Armin!" He cried. " We were just playin around. "

Looking down disgusted, Mikasa walked towards him.

"You are the most vile and disgusting creature that I've ever seen!" Seeing the frightened look on his face, Eren smirked.

"I'm gonna count to ten , if you don't get out of my presence by then I'm gonna hurt you chubby."

Still smirking Eren turned around and started counting slowly.

"1...2...3..."

Seeing this as his chance Damian scurried as fast as his legs could go.

"6..9..10, I was never good with counting ." Eren chuckled chasing after Damian. Pouncing on him from behind he released a fury of attacks.

"Help ! Help!" Damian screeched.

Looking down at him irritably Eren's scowl deepend.

"The fuck are you screaming for fat ass, you weren't screaming when you did it to Armin." He said dead panned. Turning his attention towards his best friend, who was nearly on the verge of tears, Eren's hard expression dropped.

"Don't ever in your life go near him again!" He yelled. " Now go!"

Damian scampered off as fast as his legs could carry him. Eren despised the fat blob. He was pretty sure that he had a real obsession with Armin. Walls forbid that he leaves him alone for one second and he's being bullied yet again. Turning around slowly Eren couldn't help but soften his expression as he turned towards him and Mikasa

"Hey." He called out to the both of them. "Let's get out of here."

Looking directly at Armin he let out an encouraging smile his way. Although he was the weakest and frailest in their little group he was still one of Eren's friends and that meant he had to be protected.

"I'm sorry for letting them bother you." Mikasa said apologetically. "I will do my best not to let it happen again."

She grabbed his hand softly pulling her Crimson scarf to her mouth.

"Let's go."

"Mikasa did you see how I owned chubby back there?" Eren laughed loudly.

"No one touches our Armin and gets away with it."

Armin couldn't help but let a small smile plaster across his face at the site of his friend. He was truly glad to have them in his life. They were different yes but still remained his friends nonetheless.

"Let's get going guys." He said peacefully as they started walking forward.

"Hey guys?" Mikasa called out.

"Yea?"

"What are we going to be when we get older?" She asked seriously.

Letting a soft sigh escape his lips Eren raised his head. " What does it matter? Just know that we're going to be together." He finished.

Both Armin's and Mikasa's eyes widened dramatically and quickly ran to give the boy a hug.

"EREN WANTS TO BE WITH US FOREVER YAHOOOO!"

Blushing furiously, he quickly sped up walking.

"Guyssss.." He whined as Mikasa tried to hug him.

Armin couldn't help but smile at the two that have come in his life and changed it forever. Looking to the sky he wondered about the journey that they would have together once they were older.

'Those would be the best times.'

He thought happily to himself as he quickly sped off to be with his friends.

If only he knew about the dark future that awaited them all.


End file.
